Life!
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A parody of There goes my life


I was bored.

------------------------------------

Joey sat there in the café Tea had invited him to, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"Whatdidyousay!" he asked in his usual fast tone, a bit of fear in his usually cocky voice.  
"I said I'm pregnant, Joe." Her voice didn't hold its cheery-ness, nor did it hold any mischief. Tea Gardner was dead serious, which terrified the speed demon.  
"How-did-this-happen? It-was-only-once!"  
"Once is all it takes, Joey! You think I wanted this to happen!"

_All he could see were his dreams, Goin' up in smoke. So much for ditchin' this town, An' hangin' out on the coast. Oh well, those plans were long gone._

"Man,there's no way I can be a top duelist now. I am so fuckin' screwed. Tea's eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to prevent them from falling.

_And he said, "There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all good-bye, There goes my life."_

"Well, my life just went down the drain!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.  
Tea's fury overtook her sorrow and she threw her pizza at him.  
"Joey! My plans are screwed too! Did you ever think about that!" she exclaimed, hitting him upside the head.  
Joey blinked as he was soon covered in sauce and cheese. He sighed. "Sorry-Tea I'm being a real jerk aren't I?"  
"Just a bit."  
"Well,-I-guess-we-could-get-married,-if-that's-okay-with-you?"  
Tea tilted her head a bit. "That was the worst proposal I have ever heard, but I can't support me and this baby on my own. Besides, I doubt I could be a single mother anyway."  
Joey smiled slightly. He really did like Tea, a lot. He just wasn't sure he loved her. He figured he would find out sooner or later, though.

_A couple years of up all night, A few thousand diapers later. That mistake he thought he made, Covers the refrigerator. Oh yeah, he loves that little girl._

Joey is standing in front of a refrigerator covered in pictures of a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. He smiles softly as he remembers when he thought she was a mistake. Now he loved her more than life itself.

_An' Momma's waitin' to tuck her in, As she fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him, Dragging that teddy bear. "Sleep tight." Blue eyes and bouncing curls._

He hears what sounds like a squeak, so he heads for the living room. He sees Tea standing at the top of the stairs, waiting patiently for the teddy bear carrying three year old trying to make her way up the stairs.  
"Sleep tight," he calls out, slower than when he was younger.  
The little girl turned around to grin at him while her eyes sparkled. Her hair bounced around her face as she called out in her little voice, "Night Daddy! I love you!"

_An' he smiles, "There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. I love you Daddy, goodnight. There goes my life."_

Tea came into their bedroom shortly after he had. "What do you think now?"  
"She's my life. I don't know what I'd do without her, or you."  
She smiled as they both lay down to rest before the next day.

_She had that Honda loaded down, With Abercrombie clothes, An' and fifteen pairs of shoes, An' his American Express. He checked the oil and slammed the hood, Said: "You're good to go."_ She hugged them both, _An' headed off to the west coast.  
_She was eighteen now and ready to start her own life. Her car was loaded with many suitcases, most of them filled with clothes and shoes. Tea handed her the American Express card while Joey checked the oil and the engine. He shut the hood.  
"You're good to go, honey."  
Their daughter, Nikki, named after Joey's mom, hugged both her parents and climbed into the car.  
"Wish me luck!" she yelled as she drove off. She was headed for America and be a top Rank Duelist.

_An' he cried: "There goes my life. "There goes my future, my everything. "I love you, baby, good-bye. "There goes my life. "There goes my life. "Baby, good-bye."_

"There she goes. Our lives. What are we gonna do now?" Joey whined.  
Tea smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, tears slipping down her cheeks. "We wish her luck and pray she'll come back to visit."  
Joey smiled though tears could be seen in the corners of his eyes. He nodded as he guided a now sobbing Tea into the house.


End file.
